


Umbrella

by izzydemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Gay For You, M/M, dubcon I guess, yeah dubcon just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzydemon/pseuds/izzydemon
Summary: Two boys spend time after school while waiting for the rain to pass. (I may not be too used to writing Not Lesbian stuff wwww but I enjoyed making this!)





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> here's the only m/m thing I've ever written!!!! asd  
> both Alex and the main character are at the end of high school and are both 18, in case anyone is wondering!

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

The school bell is obnoxiously loud. Well, not that I could really hear it with the sound of our footsteps and the pouring rain biting at us like a barrage of bullets.

"Come on! It's just around the corner!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can!", I yelled.

Maybe I should've brought an umbrella. I could've made Alex run on ahead and get drenched, and I'd calmly walk home protected from the storm. But I can't really make fun of him when we're on the same boat.

After running for what felt like an eternity, we'd made it to 3365, Avenue Maréchal. Alex's house. Every inch of our bodies completely drenched, we stepped in. I let out a heavy sigh. "Shit, I'm gonna get a cold right in the middle of finals season..."  
"You should take a shower", Alex noted. "I'll just dry myself."  
"Sure, suit yourself."

I stepped into the bathroom and only came out an eternity later. God, I wish I could live under that hot water. Wrapped in a towel, I headed back downstairs.

Alex was sitting on his couch, thumb rolling up and down across the screen of his smartphone.

"Hey, you got a shirt and some shorts I could borrow?" I didn't exactly plan ahead for this whole rain ordeal.  
Alex stared at me for a couple seconds before he started talking. "...Yeah, I'll get them for you."

Not long after, I was dry and wearing some uncomfortably tight clothes. "You really should work out a little, man. This is like, a girl's shirt."  
Alex snorted. "Maybe you should work out less?"  
"What's the point? I'd just get fat instead. At least like this I can get a couple stares around the school."  
"You've never actually had a girlfriend, though."  
"Hey, that's none of your business. And neither have you."  
"I'm not really trying."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, just... Not interested."  
"Are you coming out to me?" I decided to take a jab at him.  
Alex fiddled with his shirt for a while. "That's not what I meant."  
"I mean, look at you." His hair was black, straight, and pretty long, at least for a guy. Pale skin, short, skinny, and wearing an oversized sweater. "You're pretty much just a girl."

...  
Damn, he'd make a cute girl, actually.

"And what do you know about girls?", he asked.  
"Uh... You know, the usual."  
"The usual?"  
"Fine, I've never been with one. But I mean, they're cute, right? And their skin is real soft. And their lips, too. I'm definitely gonna get my kiss soon. Then I can make fun of you."

Alex looked down at the floor. "Can I help you with that?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said you'd never kissed before."  
"What, you got someone to introduce to me?"  
"It's someone you already know."

I scratched my cheek. "Huh...? Really?" My mind started going over all the possible options. There's definitely no shortage of cuties at our high school. But am I gonna have time to talk to this girl...? We're about to graduate already. So...

"Can't think of anyone?" he poked at me.  
"I'm drawing a blank."  
"Well, how about me?"  
"What? How should I know? For all I know, you've got an entire harem around your finger."

Alex pouted. "I mean kiss me, you dumbass."

Time stood still.

"...Dude, what?" How do I respond to that? "Uh... are you for real?"  
"...Am I that ugly?"  
"No! No, it's just you're..."  
"...You said I was pretty much a girl, though." Alex said, and turned a glance towards me. "You can just pretend."  
"W-wait, so you're actually coming out to me?"  
"I'm... just curious. And it looks like you are, too. So why not?"

Time was still not moving forward.

...Is that what this is? A moment outside of time?

"I mean..."  
Alex stared at me.  
"Uh, I..."  
He continued to stare.  
"I..."  
He continued to stare intensely.  
"Fine, just quit looking at me like that! It's terrifying!" It wasn't a normal stare. Not like the stare you give a friend when they're doing something weird. It was messing with me.  
Alex grinned.  
In a split second, he was closer to me than before. I think I blushed, but luckily, my face was hidden by the darkness in the room.   
"Wait, what are you...?"  
"Hm?" He moved in even closer. I could feel his breathing softly on my face.  
"Ah...." My words hit a dead end in my throat. I'm gonna dodge him. Or... Or shove him back. His eyes, deep and longing, were locked into mine. It's like I'm falling in--

*crackle* 

A flash of light and a spark meet inside a cloud, and they hit the ground together. It's distracting.

Inside this living room, I'm the spark, and his lips fill me with a sensation that's like a blinding light.

Time began to move again.

...For Alex and me.

Together.

I come to my senses and back out of his kiss. "Oh shit. I... Fuck." My words still have nowhere to go.

Alex had an inquisitive look. "Was it good?" I'm not sure how to reply.  
He looked down. "Was it good, or... is that just a conveniently placed wallet?" Oh man, this is not happening.

"Hehe." His stare began to corrupt itself. "I suppose this is my responsibility too." He stretched his legs back, and laid down on the couch in front of me, his face mere inches from my waist.

"Alex, this isn't..." I begin to build a protest in my mind, but it falls short. I can't muster the strength to stop this. Is my body playing a prank on me?  
"Don't worry", he says reassuringly. "The rain'll wash away all of these memories." What the hell is he talking about? He-- his hands have already outrun my thoughts.

My erection slips out of my shorts, and Alex looks it over. "Hm... It's bigger than I expected."  
"Wh-- Wait, what did you expect?" Has he been thinking of this all along?  
"I'm not sure. But... it's yours, so I'd be satisfied no matter what." I want to say something about how that literally sounds like a confession, but... He's already moved on.  
His fingers, half obscured by the sleeves of his sweater, dance along my shaft, looking for a spot to play with. "A-Alex, hold on...", I plead to him.

My pleas reach his ears, and he stops. "Heh. Sorry, am I going too fast?"  
"Yes. Yes, goddammit. You're... holy shit." I mutter a few words under my gasps for air.  
"It's okay. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." He shifts his gaze back up towards my own.  
"I... Let's think about this, okay?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm... I'm not sure if this is right..."  
"That's fine. I'm not exactly experienced myself."  
"You... Really? For a second there, I thought..." I thought...? What did I think? Alex... Maybe he's done this sort of thing before.  
"I'm just as shy as you, really."  
"That's... reassuring to hear."

We stare at each other in silence, and it feels like an eternity.  
...  
...  
...  
It's... not going down.  
"Something wrong?" Alex asks, likely already knowing the answer.  
"It's, um..."  
"Like I said, we don't have to keep going if you don't want to." He looked down at my crotch, then back at me. "If you do want to, though..."  
"Is... Is this really okay?"  
"Yeah. You're my friend."  
"I..."  
I surrender to my curiosity. I'm not panicking anymore, but it's still nerve-wracking. Unsure how to proceed, I grab the base of my cock and point it towards him.  
"Hehe... I see." Without hesitation, Alex puts his tongue out, and laps up the precum that had pooled up at the tip. I jump at the sensation. It's nothing like doing it yourself.  
After playing around with the head for a while, he greedily takes about half of the whole length into his mouth. He sucks on it, gently, like sucking something out of a straw, but with just enough pressure to make a slurping noise. He tries to push it all the way in--

*cough, hack* "Ah... I'm sorry, my gag reflex is too strong."   
He takes a deep breath, before resuming his task. Seemingly undaunted by his previous choking, he continues to work what he can manage, keeping up the vacuuming motion and sometimes stopping to run his tongue around the girth a few times.

Eventually, it becomes too much to bear. "Alex, wait... I'm..."  
He listens to my request once again. But... maybe he shouldn't have. I'd gone past the point of no return, and a shot of my sperm makes its way onto his face, and drips onto my stomach. "Ah, no!" He immediately rushes my dick back into his mouth, not letting any more escape his grasp. "Mmm... Sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess.", he says, wiping his cheek with one finger, and joining the escaped liquid with the rest of it on his tongue, before swallowing it in one go.

"Haah... It tastes funny."  
"Why... Why would you swallow that...?"  
"I wanted to know what you tasted like."  
"That's more than a little weird."  
"Hehe... I guess I was more than a little curious."

...  
Wow, he's really into this stuff.

"Um... Can I have some, uh..."  
"Oh! Toilet paper. One second." He bolted off to the bathroom I'd come out of not too long ago, and came back with a roll of paper in his hand.  
"Ah, thank--"  
Before I could grab it, he'd kneeled in front of me, ripping out a piece from the roll and gently caressing the wet tip of my penis with it, drying whatever was left. "This is... also my responsibility."  
"...No, I think you're just really gay."  
Alex laughed, a more charming laugh than I'd ever heard come from a girl. "Hm... Maybe so."

The rain eventually came to a stop, and I grabbed my bag to go back home. "Uh... Well, see you tomorrow?"  
"Yup, see you." He waved, and closed the front door behind me as I walked out.

...  
I held the small umbrella I'd found tucked at the bottom of my bag.  
"...Kudos to my clumsiness, I guess." And so, the rain washed away what remained of that cloudy day.


End file.
